Hochstadt Gang
The Hochstadt Gang are a very famous group of Penguins that are from the Hochstadt Family. This group goes on Adventures and dispise Swiss Ninja, even though he is part of their family (but not in the group). Group Members *Fisch Hochstadt - The leader of the Group who is a well experienced adventurer. Fisch knowns a lot about Geography and History, and all this and much more make him an Ideal leader. *Jock Hochstadt - Jock is a courageous penguin who has been in several wars. He is a master of the sea, and is a fierce warrior. Jock comes in second-in-command due to his good battle strategies and gifted leadership. He is also a Telenacle MegaBishop. *Fuut-Ga - Fuut Ga is a trustworthy Ninja, who's Destiny is to defeat Emperor Pengvintine and become the Last Sensei (He doesn't know this yet). He's pretty bright, and helps the Gang in many fields. *Dave Hochstadt - A secret Agent and Surfer, Dave is a useful character in situations. *Corai - Corai Unki, a close relative to the Hochstadt's, is the comic relief of the group. *Clovis Hochstadt - Clovis is a jester who entertains the group. He also has an interest in cooking, and cooks food for the group. *Yilk - Yilk is the oldest living member of the Hochstadt Family. He uses his wisdom to help the group. *Piper J. Cub - Piper is Jock's puffle who has been in tight situations. Piper has saved the group's lives two times, and he is the group's weaponry specialist and ace pilot. Future Members *12yz12ab - After Swiss Ninja turned evil. *Slendar - Same reason as 12yz12ab's. *Manbu3 - Asking. Honorary Members *Leonardo - A Puffle who used to the pet of Swiss Ninja, Leonardo was the first of Fisch Hochstadt's Friends. He is actually Piper's Cousin, and is now Fuut Ga's Puffle. *Fudd Lapooh - Fudd has always wanted to prank Swiss Ninja, and decided that joining this group would be his best opportunity. He is specializes in dangerous pranks. *Explorer 767 - Explorer has helped accompany the Hochstadt Gang on their missions. He specializes in pranks. *Akbaboy - He's not the brightest bulb and tends to be annoying at the wrong time but he is a good friend and he's can save the group in dire situations. *Sancho Monte Captio - He is a good friend of the Hochstadts, he has provided them with their Group's Learjet. He is sometimes never there because of the number of corprate meetings he has. *XTUX Hun - A former friend of Swiss Ninja, XTUX knows Swiss Ninja very well and can often predict what Swiss will do, based on his knowledge of Swiss Ninja's personality. However he is not that loyal and sometimes sides with the enemy. *Vickers Vanguard - A Good Friend of Piper J. Cub, Vickers is also an Aviation Enthusiast. He helps co-pilot aircraft or replaces Piper when he is unable to fly. *Commander Andy "Warlord" Price - A TerraMount special warfare officer. He had involvement during the Terrain Cookie War and the GSWI when he was a captain but his first major role was during the GSWII (where he was now a Commander) where he rescued Ninjahopper. He is now a regular appearance with the Hochstadt Gang. *General of the Army/General James Macworth - A high ranking TerraMount general. He supplies the gang with military equipment and authorises air assaults, rescues etc. During peace he's ranked General but in times of war he's a General of the Army. He likes to get up close and personal with the enemy. *Brendan Stars-Hochstadt - The President of PASA, Brenden Stars hates his cousin Swiss Ninja because of his Ego and leading the RDA. Headquarters Prior to the construction of the Hochstadt Gang headquarters in Frostize, Viking Empire, the headquarters were in Fisch's igloo in Club Penguin. As the group started to grow, the need for a headquarters was most sought for by Jock Hochstadt. In 2010, a new headquarters were built in Frostie, on a former city parking lot, bought by Sancho Monte Captio. The headquarters are still under construction, and cost an estimated 14.5 million pebbles. Sancho agreed to pay for labor costs, as well as furniture, computers and the building it self. The building features three floors. The third floor at the headquarters have seven rooms, equipped with two Queen beds each, as well as a full washroom, and a mini-fridge. There is also a cafeteria with tables and chairs, equipped with a full kitchen. The second floor contains a living room,with a television and game consoles, as well as many couches. There is also a weaponry on this floor, as well as a business center, with 7 Peach computers. The second floor also has a large library, with many shelves of books to read. The first floor contains the Operations Control Room, located behind the main foyer, behind eight security doors, which guard the Operations Control Room from anyone. The Operations Control Room contains nine computers and three 150 inch screens. Official Group Transport Road The Gang has only two official Transport Units, and those are Jock and Akbaboy's personal Motor Scooters. It can only hold four passengers, so it's not used that often, so technically, no official road transport vehicle is employed in the group, but the group uses their personal cars, taxis, buses and rent-a-car. Air The group has an official transport aircraft, a modified Pontrier JRC1000, which was donated by Sancho Monte Captio,who is president of the Pontrier Company, a personal friend of Piper J. Cub. The aircraft lets puffles, like Piper J. Cub pilot the aircraft, along with a penguin co-pilot. There are 18 seats, that can recline to 180 degrees to convert into a bed. There is also a minibar, AVOD screens, and a Wi-Fi hotspot. The aircrfat is partly owned by Piper J. Cub and Pontrier. The aircraft is painted in a custom Hochstadt Gang livery. Maintenance on the aircraft is done at South Pole City-Downsview Airport, the base of operations of Pontrier. Rail There is no current rail transport for the group, but they do take the Antarctic Express from time to time. Sponsors Having the Hochstadt Gang doesn't cost anything, but sometimes, the gang needs money to use things for their missions that the money they have will cover it. There are also Financial Sponsors of the group who support the Group financially or in other ways, such as Food, Shelter, or Transportation. Place some here! *'King Charles Olave' - the Main Sponsor of the Gang. He is good friends of Jock Hochstadt and Clovis, and seems to help them in the Financial fields. *'Fisch and Chips'- A famous restauraunt chain that was founded by the Gang for money. However, the Gang only recieves 10% of it's Profit since they need to pay the employees and do maintenance of the Restauraunts. *'Pontrier Aerospace': Pontrier, a company wholly owned by Sancho Monte Captio, provided the group's ARJ1000 aircraft, used for the group's transport. *'Sancho Monte Captio': Sancho has provided the group with the group air transport, monetary funds, as well as a new headquarters in Frostize. He is a very good friend of the Hochstadts, and supports the group. *'Brendan Stars-Hochstadt': He is a millionare Hochstadt, what else can you say? *'Flywish's Army': Flywish used to be a target until he kicked Swiss out. He is also a good friend of Corai. Enemies *1.Swiss Ninja - Swiss Ninja hates Fisch and will do anything to destroy him. The Group doesn't like him for this. *2. Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland - They are the ultimate rivals of the group. *3.Bellina - Bellina also hates Fisch and the Hochstadt Gang. She is an ally of Darktan. *4.Austin8310 - Austin8310 is one of Swiss Ninja's inner circle, and despises Fisch. He is more of a threat then Swiss Ninja himself. *5.Java Ghent - Austin's partner and buddy. He hates the Hochstadt Gang for interfering with Swiss Ninja's plans. *6.Fisxh - Fisch's Antibody. Fisxh is a real Nuisance. *7.Xorai - Corai's Antibody. *8.War Bots - The Minions of Swiss Ninja. *9.Jacques Devecter - Austin's brother. Who is forced to help fight them. He doesn't mind. *10.Elite Snoss Troopers - The Elite Penguin Soldiers of Swiss Ninja. They rarely come Across the Gang since these penguins command troops of Regular Soldiers and War Bots. See Also *Troublesome Trio *Treacherous Trio Category:Groups Category:Hochstadt Gang Member